


The Theater

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King smiled and sat in a movie theater.





	The Theater

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King smiled and sat in a movie theater. He remembered sneaking into the theater with many children. He turned to his children as they picked many pockets. Lots and lots of pretties for their king. He viewed one alligator's demise on the screen. Eyes widened. Tears were revealed.

 

THE END


End file.
